During ablation procedures to treat various disease states, previously treated tissue in the ablation field can impair subsequent ablation of the same area if the treated tissue remains adherent to the ablation zone. Effectiveness of subsequent ablation will be diminished if treated tissue is still present. To improve the procedure and efficacy of ablation, devices and techniques are needed to remove previously treated tissue prior to subsequent ablation.